This invention is an improvement over the inventions of several earlier applications, to-wit:
Ser. No. 08/130,290, filed 1993 Oct. 4, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,185, granted 1994 Aug. 16 in the names of Richard W. Henderson and George R. Lightsey;
Ser. No. 08/247,925, filed 1994 May 23, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,595, granted 1994 Oct. 10, in the name of Richard W. Henderson;
Ser. No. 08/297,048, filed 1994 Sep. 30, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,370, granted 1995 Apr. 25, in the name of Richard W. Henderson;
Ser. No. 08/365,804, filed 1994 Dec. 29, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,470, granted 1996 Aug. 27, in the name of Richard W. Henderson;
Ser. No. 08/514,583, filed 1995 Aug. 14, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,468, granted 1997 Sep. 2, in the name of Richard W. Henderson.
Ser. No. 08/559,922, filed 1995 Nov. 17, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,865, granted 1996 Sep. 3, in the names of Richard W. Henderson and Samuel R. Henderson;
Ser. No. 08/684,131, filed 1996 Jul 19, in the name of Richard W. Henderson; and
Ser. No. 08/684,132, filed 1996 Jul. 19, in the name of Richard W. Henderson; and
Ser. No. 08/829,037, filed 1997 Mar. 31, in the names of Richard W. Henderson and Kerryl L. Henderson.